Verkraft Thorium Compound
RETIRED CONTENT *Verkraft Thorium Compound were officially retired and removed from on January 31, 2019. They were replaced by the new Thorium Bases. Prize Draw In the past, in addition to the Thorium awarded upon the full destruction of a Thorium Compound the Player will also have a chance to win additional awards in a Prize Draw. This no longer applies as of October 14th, 2017. Current Layouts Base Defense Notes *Level 10 Defense Notes : **Patrolling Defenses : 2 Hercules & 2 Suicide Bombers **Level Locked - This compound may only be attacked by the following Player Levels. ***?? and Below - May Attack and Collect Thorium **Contains NO Land Mines *Level 20 Defense Notes : **Patrolling Defenses : 2 Valkyrie & 2 Rocket Buggy **Level Locked - This compound may only be attacked by the following Player Levels. ***?? and Below - May Attack and Collect Thorium **Contains NO Land Mines *Level 30 Defense Notes : **Patrolling Defenses : 7 Hover Tanks & 2 Attack Dog **Contains 18 Land Mines ( Click Icon to View Locations ) *Level 40 Defense Notes : **Patrolling Defenses : 4 Wraith, 3 Elite Mega Tanks, 2 Hover Tanks & 1 Attack Dog **4 Hover Tanks are set to Fire at Will ( ) and will attack as soon as ground troops are deployed. **Contains 18 Land Mines ( Click Icon to View Locations ) *Level 50 Defense Notes : **Elite Valkyrie's are ***Set to Fire at Will ( ) and will attack as soon as ground troops are deployed. ***Are customized with Jet Fuel Propulsion and Explosive Suit. **The Rocket Silo is loaded with Achilles Rockets. **The Drone Silo's contain customized Reaper Drones **Contains NO Land Mines *Level 65 Defense Notes : **Layout #1 : ***Contains NO Land Mines **Layout #2 : ***Contains NO Land Mines *Level 80 Defense Notes : **Contains 18 Land Mines ( Click Icon to View Locations ) Spawn Schedule *All Thorium Compounds levels are available on the World Map continuously every day of the week. Limited Attack Time Update History *All Verkraft Thorium Compounds were completely removed from the game . *The Verkraft Thorium Cave ( Level 75 ) was introduced in the . *The Verkraft Thorium Compound ( Level 70 ) was removed in the . *The Verkraft Thorium Compound ( Level 70 ) was introduced in the . *The Verkraft Thorium Compound ( All Levels ) became available continuously on Nov 03, 2016. ( Ref ) *The Verkraft Thorium Compound ( Level 50, 65, 80 ) increased their payouts in the G. U. of Nov 02, 2016. *The Verkraft Thorium Compound ( Level 80 ) returned on Feb 09, 2016. ( Ref ) *The Verkraft Thorium Compound ( Level 10, 20, 30, 40 ) were introduced in the G. U. of Jan 28, 2016. *The Verkraft Thorium Compound ( Level 80 ) was removed on Jan 14, 2016. ( Ref ) *The Verkraft Thorium Compound ( Level 80 ) was introduced for 1 day only on Jan 14, 2016. ( Ref ) *The Verkraft Thorium Compound ( Level 75 ) was removed in the . *The Verkraft Thorium Compound ( Level 75 ) was introduced in the G. U. of Sep 18, 2015. *The Verkraft Thorium Compound ( Level 65 ) began spawning daily in the G. U. of Sep 18, 2015. *The Verkraft Thorium Compound ( Level 65 ) increased its Thorium Payout in the G. U. of Jun 30, 2014. *The Verkraft Thorium Compound ( Level 65 ) was introduced in the Game Update of Jun 06, 2015. *The Verkraft Thorium Compound ( Level 50 ) increased its Thorium Payout in the G. U. of Oct 16, 2014. *The Verkraft Thorium Compound ( Level 50 ) was introduced in the Game Update of Sep 10, 2014. *No Further Updates. Additional Information *The Verkraft Thorium Compounds are available on the World Map for a short periods of time each spawn period. **Spawn periods are every Thursdays, Saturdays, and Sundays **Each spawn Period has a duration of 24 hours. **Once a spawn period has ended all Thorium Compounds are removed from the World Map. *The Verkraft Thorium Compound ( Levels 10 & 20 ) ''have Level Protection in two stages : **Stage 1 : Complete Protection : ***Compound is shown on World Map with a Protection Bubble and may NOT be attacked at all. **Stage 2 : Collection Protection : ***Compound will not s have a Protection Bubble therefore may be attacked but the Thorium may NOT be collected. Trivia *The ''Verkraft Thorium Compound ( Level 50 ) is the first Non-Event Base or Deposit to be controlled by the Verkraft. *The Verkraft Thorium Compound may also be refereed as the Verkraft Thorium Base. ( Ref ) *The Verkraft Thorium Compound ( Levels 10, 20 , 30, 40 ) ''have also been referred to as ''Verkraft Raid Base. ( |Ref ) *The first Verkraft Thorium Compound ( Level 80 ) was introduced for a single day only on Jan 14, 2016. **It had a Payout of 12,000,000 Thorium **It also utilized the same Prize Draw as the other compounds. *At the time where Operation: Thorium Rush was active, all Verkraft Thorium compounds have their level written as being 1000 levels higher. Therefore, a Level 10 compound becomes a Level 1010 compound, and a Level 80 compound becomes a Level 1080 compound. **This is designed to avoid confusion with the event bases. Firsts & Records *War Commander First : **''First Level 50 Rogue Base introduced'' - Verkraft Thorium Compound ( Level 50 ) **''First Level 65 Rogue Base introduced'' - Verkraft Thorium Compound ( Level 65 ) **''First Non-Event Rogue Base to incorporate a Orbital Laser. '' - Verkraft Thorium Compound ( Level 50 ) Quotes Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 09/10/14 ) - Power Play ( Official ) - Introduction Thread *Kixeye Forum ( 01/11/16 ) - World Map Unique Base Spawns - ( Official ) - Base Spawn Information *Kixeye Forum ( 11/03/16 ) - Thorium Changes - New Updates - ( Official ) - New Information Gallery - Map Icons ThoriumCompount-Lv10-MapICON.png|World Map Icon Level 10 ThoriumCompount-Lv20-MapICON.png|World Map Icon Level 20 ThoriumCompount-Lv30-MapICON.png|World Map Icon Level 30 ThoriumCompount-MapICON.png|World Map Icon Level 40 & 50 ThoriumCompount-MapICON-Lv65.png|World Map Icon Level 65, 75 & 80 Gallery ThoriumCompound-Description.png|Level 50 Description ThoriumCompound-Lv65-Description-3.png|Level 65 Description Thorium Compound-Background.jpg|Background Thorium Compound Gallery - Prize Draw PrizeDraw-BossBase-ThroiumCompounds.png|Prize Draw Level 40, 50, 65, 75 & 80 PrizeDraw-Awarded-ThroiumCompounds.png|Prize Draw Award Level 50 - Medals VK65-PrizeDrawWin-(6-30-2015).png|Prize Draw Award Level 65 - Medals ThoriumCompond-Lv75-PrizeDraw-Awarded.png|Prize Draw Award Level 75 - Medals PrizeDraw-MiniBossBase-ThroiumCompounds.png|Prize Draw Level 10, 30 & 30 PrizeDraw-Award-Lv10-ThroiumCompound-Medals.png|Prize Draw Award Level 10 - Medals PrizeDraw-Award-Lv20-ThroiumCompound-Medals.png|Prize Draw Award Level 20 - Medals PrizeDraw-Award-Lv30-ThroiumCompound-Medals.png|Prize Draw Award Level 30 - Medals Gallery Historical GameUpdate 09-10-2014-2.png|Game Update: Sep 10, 2014 Introduction GameUpdate 06-06-2015-2.png|Game Update: Jun 06, 2015 Level 65 Introduction GameUpdate 06-30-2015-(2).png|Game Update: Jun 30, 2015 Level 65 Updates Vk50-PrizeDrawWin-Medals-(9-10-2014).png|Level 50Award Sep 10, 2014 - Oct 16, 2014 VK65-PrizeDrawWin-Medals-(6-06-2015).png|Level 65 Award Jun 06, 2015 - Jun 30, 2015 VK80-PrizeDrawWin-Medals-(1-14-2016).png|Level 80 Award Jan 14, 2016 Only ThoriumCompound-Lv65-Description.png|Level 65 Description Jun 06, 2015 - Jun 30, 2015 ThoriumCompound-Lv65-Description-2.png|Level 65 Description Jun 30, 2015 - Unknown verkraft thorium compound lock and load.png|Introduction Ad Navigation Category:A to Z